Bowser's Obstacle Course
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: The Mario Brothers have made it to Bowser's castle to rescue Princess Peach and stop Bowser from taking over The Mushroom Kingdom. But to do that, they have to go through Bowser's Obstacle Course. Inspired by the final level of Super Mario World.


BOWSER'S OBSTACLE COURSE

Mario and Luigi have arrived at Bowser's castle to rescue Princess Peach and stop Bowser from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. As they enter the huge front door, they are greeted by a Koopa Trooper who takes them into the Lounge and through a corridor. At the end of the corridor, there is a door and behind the door, what appeared to be chanting can be heard. The Koopa Trooper took Mario and Luigi to the door and opened it.

The door lead to a huge arena. It was like The Colosseum. In the seats sat hundreds of Koopa Troopers, Goombas and Shy Guys. All of them were eating popcorn, hot dogs, ice cream, pretzels, doughnuts and drinking soft drinks. They all chanted like an audience watching a football match as Mario and Luigi entered the stadium. In the top row sat none other than the Koopalings. In the middle sat Bowser on his throne. He stared at the Mario Brothers. He spoke through a microphone:

"Greeting, plumbers. I'm impressed that you've made it this far. Well, you're going to face your toughest challenge yet. Behind these big red doors are 4 levels and in these 4 levels, you will have to survive to get your way to the end. If you beat my obstacle course, you can have the Princess. If not, well, you get the idea."

From across the arena there were huge red doors that slowly opened. The Marios walked over to the doors and went into the first room. The doors slowly closed with a mighty thud. From above the arena facing the audience there was huge screen showing the Marios in the first room.

In the first room, the Marios found themselves standing on a platform and at the other end was a sea of lava. At the other side of the room, there was another platform with a door to exit the room. Above the lava was a giant floating grid. The Mario realise that they had to climb the grid and get across to the other platform. So, they jumped up and clung onto the grid. They pulled them up the grid and started to climb across.

So far, so good. "This is easy." they thought. But as they were getting the hang of it, giant fire balls with small black beady eyes started to shoot from the lava. There were jumping up and down. They were blocking the Marios' path. "Now what do we do?" asked Luigi. Mario looked around and noticed above him that part of the grid had lines drawn into it like a box. Mario decided to try something. So he climbed up to the box and placed his hand on it. It felt loose. He then knocked it with his fist and the box spun around making Mario appear to be on the other side of the grid.

There were no fireballs jumping from the other side of the grid. Luigi decided to do the same thing. He made it to the box, punched it and was at the other side. The Marios were safe as they climbed to the end of the grid and jumped onto the platform. They walked over to the door and opened it. They entered the next room.

Back in the arena, the audience saw everyone on the big screen. They groaned as the brothers had made it. Bowser said into the microphone "That was just a warm up. But things will get harder in the next room."

In the next room, Mario and Luigi found themselves on top of a huge concrete cliff about 100 feet high. Down below was another sea of lava. "Great, more lava." said Mario. From across the sea of lava was another cliff with a door. "How are we going to get across?" asked Luigi. Heading towards them, there appeared to be a snake. No, not a snake, but 20 giant brown blocks attached to each other that moved like a snake. It headed toward the Marios and it stopped right beside the cliff they were on. It was although the blocks wanted Mario and Luigi to get on top of them. So the Brothers walked on top of the blocks and the blocks started to move towards the other cliff. "Hey, we'll be at the other side in no time." said Mario. But that's what he thought. Because the blocks appeared to be going down towards the lava. "Oh no!" said Luigi. "We're going down!"

The Marios grabbed onto the blocks as hard as they could, as the blocks took them to their doom. "This is it!" panicked Mario. "We're gonna die!" Back in the arena, Ludwig had a remote control that was controlling the blocks. Back in the room, the blocks reached the lava and they immediately flew up into the ceiling. It was like a roller coaster ride for the Marios. The blocks flew all over the room as if it were a remote control aeroplane flying all over the place. The blocks were heading towards the cliff that the Marios needed to get on to.

"Luigi, when I say jump, we jump!" said Mario. The blocks flew right above the cliff. "Jump!" shouted Mario as he and Luigi jumped off the blocks and landed on the cliff. They both said "Phew!" and opened the door to the next room.

Back in the arena, the audience booed. But Bowser had a smile on his face. "Just wait till they get to the next room." he said evilly.

In the third room, the Brothers found themselves inside a corridor. Just a long corridor with a door at the end of it. But they know that this can't be this easy. They looked upwards and saw that huge concrete spears are at the ceiling. There were about 30 of them reaching all the way down to the end of the corridor. They were 5 feet wide. "If we walk past underneath one of these spears, we could trigger them to come down and impale us." said Mario. They continue looking down the corridor. There is no other way to get to the door, except to go past underneath the spears.

"We're gonna have to make a run for it." said Mario. Luigi didn't want to do this, but they have no choice. He and Mario hugged each other as they said good luck. Mario and Luigi then got in their positions ready to run. Back in the arena, the audience were on the edge of their seats, waiting eagerly for Mario and Luigi to run down the corridor. "The tension is killing me!" said Morton.

Back in the room. Mario and Luigi do the countdown "1...2...3!" They scream as they make a run for it and run underneath one spear. Sure they trigger it and it comes down towards them. Mario and Luigi dodge it just in time as it gets stuck onto the floor. They run across underneath the next spear, it comes down and misses them. Same thing happens to the next spear, and the next spear and the next. The Marios were winning. They ran as fast as they could. They ran like the wind. 20 spears have gone down. But when they got to the 25th one, Luigi tripped and fell down to his knees on the floor. Mario quickly helped him up just in time as the spear was just about to impale them. When they got to the 30th and final spear, the Marios jumped across to the door. But Mario's hat has fallen off and is lying right underneath the final spear coming down. Mario quickly grabs his hat and moves it out of the way as the spear gets stuck into the floor.

Mario and Luigi looked at the 30 spears stuck onto the floor. They looked at each other and smile. They hug each and cheer, whoop and holler like football fans. "They're never gonna believe this back in Brooklyn!" shouted Mario excitedly. "Not in a million years!" shouted Luigi. Back in the arena, the audience were cheering like mad. The Koopalings were not happy. Wendy shouted at the audience "Shut up! Stop applauding!" But the audience don't listen as they applaud away. Bowser appears to missing from his throne.

Back in the room, Mario and Luigi open the door and step inside of what appears to be an elevator. The door closes and the elevator appeared to be going up. Mario and Luigi are still shaking from what happened. The elevator stops and the door opens to reveal that they are on the roof of the castle. The Marios step out and look around. There is no-one here. "And now, Marios, you will face your final and greatest challenge yet; ME!"

In the sky, The Marios saw what appears to be a white hovercraft with a clown's face on the front and a small green propeller on the bottom. From the top of the hovercraft, Peach appeared. She looked at The Marios. Bowser then appeared on the hovercraft. "If you want the Princess, come and get her!" he said as he grabbed Peach and brought her back into the hovercraft. The hovercraft's happy looking clown face then gave an evil smile and then it swooped down to the Marios trying to hit them. The Marios manage to jump out of the hovercraft's way as it reached them. This happened several times.

Back in the arena, the audience were chanting "Bowser! Bowser! Bowser!" as they watched what was happening on the big screen. The Koopalings were shouting "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

The hovercraft then stopped soaring up and down and started to bounce. It bounced up and down off the roof. It chased after the Marios, bouncing up and down trying to squash them. This went on for a few minutes.

It stopped bouncing up and down and then it flew up into the air and turned itself upside down. From out of the hovercraft, a giant purple glass fell out and landed on the roof. It was 9 feet tall. "How did Bowser manage to fit that ball into that thing?" asked Mario. "By using my magic wand." answered Bowser. The glass ball rolled over to Mario and Luigi and they ran out of its way. But the ball appeared to follow them where ever they ran, like magic.

"I have an idea." said Mario as pulled a fire flower out of his pocket. He touched it and became Fire Mario. He then ran towards the ball. "Mario, what are you doing?" asked Luigi. Mario reached the ball and jumped into the air really high. He was above the ball. He then spun around and bounced off the ball and flew into the air towards the hovercraft. He manage to soar above the hover craft and land inside it. He grabbed Peach and shot a fireball into the controls of the hovercraft. Sparks flew out of it as it was damaged. Mario jumped out of the hoverraft whilst carrying Peach. They landed on the roof.

Bowser screamed as the hovercraft appeared to be spinning out of control and heading into the sky. He then disappeared.

Back in the arena, the audience cheered. But then Wendy cleared her throat very loudly. The audience then pretended to give disappointed groans.

Back on top of the castle, the big ball stopped following Mario and Luigi and it rolled off the castle roof and fell to the ground. Peach gave Mario and Luigi a big hug. "Thank you." she said as she gave Mario and Luigi a big kiss.

Peach then took Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom and to Toadstool castle where the Marios were given medals and the Royal Family and the Mushroom people held a banquet in Mario and Luigi's honour.

Minewhile, The Koopalings, Koopa Troopers, Goombas and Shy Guys were still on the search for Bowser. Once they find him, they will get their revenge on those pesky plumbers!

THE END


End file.
